Perdón
by Eiko007
Summary: A llegado le momento desicibo y Eiko tiene que decidir si llevar a cabo su venganza contra el amor de su vida o perdonarle... acaso podra olvidar un rencor construido en su corazon por mas de mil años y dejar a su corazon hablar?


"**Perdón"**

Hola!!! Este es un fic-one-shot mero serie-alternativo del fic Mi destino… weno weno es la historia de Eiko Takayama… la vampira que vive muuuuuuuucho tiempo y que es encerrada por la santa inquisición como 500 años y se le dice que el único hombre al que había amado la llevo hasta ahí cuando no fue así y solamente se entera de la verdad mucho tiempo después de que su mejor amiga la libero con la ayuda de otros vampiros para luchar en una guerra contra los humanos que finalmente termina en un acuerdo de paz para que los vampiros y los humanos convivan tranquilos y por igual pero aun después de todo aquello Eiko aun tiene un asunto que resolver… su venganza… contra los descendientes de quienes la apresaron y contra el único que continua con vida… Iyapu… y conocido en esa época como Ian…

------

Dejo las llaves en la mesa de noche y tomo el control para mover las cortinas… vio la lluvia caer y la cuidad de parís de fondo… parís… la capital del amor… ella no creía en esas cosas… nunca lo hizo… había demasiada deslealtad y desconfianza en ese mundo para ella… nadie era digno de su confianza y mucho menos de su amor…

Suspiro y se acerco a la fría ventana de vidrio poniendo su mano sobre el material con la sombra de las gotas en su rostro y en su cuerpo… así como en el la pared blanca y sin ninguna gracia detrás de ella… tres paredes blancas y un enorme vidrio la encerraban en ese pedazo de mundo que tenia en el lugar… uno solo para ella… uno para "descansar" cuando hacia "favores remunerados" a esos humanos tontos… siempre los había detestado… a todos… por débiles… por tontos…

Vio una silueta brincar de un edificio a otro y sonrió levemente… podría ser cualquier cosa… pero si ella no recibía su paga no haría nada… y no era que le necesitara… era simple y sencillamente que nadie merecía un acto de buena voluntad de su parte… ella no hacia nada por nadie a menos que recibiera algo a cambio… así fue siempre… así era… y así quería que siguiera siendo… no iba a dejar que nadie la derrotara nunca… ella siempre recibía algo… ella no perdía… ella no confiaba ni entregaba… no… ella no…

Escucho a alguien entrar en el apartamento… por diversión se acerco a la cama y tomo su handcannon negra para apuntar a la puerta… y como esperaba alguien la abrió… hubiera disparado… pero en el instante en que lo pensó recordó que le encantaba la madera de esa puerta y no iba a arruinarla o a abrirle un agujero a su apartamento… vio al silueta de un hombre y no pudo evitar sonreír… un hombre… no le haría daño matarle por diversión… recibiría algo a cambio… sangre fresca y una sonrisa… y además libraría la tierra de otro de esos ineptos…

No solo bajo el arma sino que la dejo en la mesa de noche al comenzar a reconocerle… no podía apartar su mirada de la suya… y de la magia que parecía envolvía el lugar al ver la sombra de las gotas de lluvia recorrer el cuarto y la silueta de su cuerpo… de su ropa… sintió que se iba su aliento al dejar el arma en la esa y voltear a verle un momento apartando su vista de la de el vio su cabello… negro… sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban al no tener ni idea de en que momento se transformo…

------

La había estado esperando todo el día… pero cuando la vio pasar por el callejón no pudo hablarle… no tuvo el valor… y ella ni siquiera noto su presencia… entro elegante en el condominio y el le siguió… la vio irse en el ascensor tranquila y le toco esperar dos minutos por el otro… al entrar sintió que los nervios le carcomían… pero no podía seguir así… no podían seguir huyendo de la realidad… necesitaba saber… necesitaba decirle… necesitaba tanto… la necesitaba tanto que no podía soportarlo mas… y aunque su vida estuviera en peligro conociéndola muy bien y a sus reacciones ya no le importaba… la necesitaba…

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron camino despacio por el oscuro pasillo sin escuchar el sonido de la lluvia… esos lugares tan materiales… tan falsos… tan lejanos a todo lo que el conoció y amo… así como ella… que tanto había sido cambiada a lo largo de los siglos… su mundo y su espacio había cambiado tanto… se había destruido tanto… así como su hogar… y ese era su corazón… en su corazón el vivía… por ella continuo a pesar de todo para encontrarse con su odio y su rencor…

Finalmente llego a su puerta y se paro pensativo frente a esta… sabia que una vez que la abriera ya no habría vuelta atrás… incluso si ella ya hubiera notado que la seguía ya no tenia vuelta atrás… suspiro y llevo su mano hasta la perilla pidiéndole al cielo que no estuviera cerrada… la giro… no tenia llave… trago lentamente y empujo al puerta despacio entrando en el lugar… cerro la puerta detrás de el poniéndole seguro… trago lentamente y se dio la vuelta caminando hasta la que sabia era la habitación en la que dormía…

Camino seguro hasta esta y siguiendo su procedimiento anterior le abrió… solamente que esta vez no cerro ninguna puerta detrás de el… se quedo casi petrificado al ver en le interior de la habitación… ahí estaba… su amada… su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y su mirada fue capturada por sus orbes rubíes intensos… y luego aquel mismo efecto de antes… le fascinaba ver cambiar su expresión… ver como su cabello pasaba de ser blanco a un negro azabache sensual… como sus ojos rojos y brillantes pasaban a ser un verde profundo y seductor… como las expresiones duras y hedonistas de su rostro pasaban a ser mas suaves y sinceras…

Y mas aun le sorprendió que el arma que le apuntaba no solo dejo de apuntarle sino que también comenzó a ser lentamente colocada en la mesa de noche por su mano suave y blanca… comenzó a caminar despacio hacia ella maravillado por el sonido de la lluvia de contaste y las sombras de las gotas de lluvia recorriendo su cuerpo recordando como un día esas fueron sus manos… sus ojos… sus labios… trago lentamente y se detuvo estupefacto al verla sonrojarse… ella nunca… pero nunca se sonrojaba… bueno… solamente en situaciones obvias pero…

------

No supo como su cuerpo reacciono mas rápido que su mente siguiendo las ordenes de su corazón y sin darse cuenta ya estaba abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo… y para el momento en que vino a reaccionar ante lo que había hecho ya no podía soltarla… no podía dejarla ir… ella era su vida… ella era su mundo… ella era su todo… ella no solo le dio un significado a su existencia… ella no solo le vio como un ser especial y privilegiado… ella le vio como alguien… como el era realmente… el jamás… nunca… de ninguna manera la traicionaría… y su corazón lloraba con dolor al pensar que ella le odiara y desconfiara de el tanto como para creer que el pudiera haberle hecho daño…

La estaba abrazando… y no parecía con intenciones de soltarla… su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su cuerpo pidió a gritos que no se moviera… su corazón lloraba por mantener ese abrazo… por seguir sintiendo calor… calor que no sentía desde hacia demasiado tiempo… calor en el frio y destrozado corazón que tenia y que había incluso sido obligado y encerrado… no por la santa inquisición… sino por ella misma… porque ella había tomado esa decisión… 'déjame salir…' le hablaba… su corazón le hablaba…

Sin poder contenerse se inclino y busco sus labios con desesperación… se sentía en un desierto buscando un oasis… su corazón buscaba el oasis de su amor… de su perdón… perdón por algo que no había hecho ni nunca habría podido hacer… ni haría… pero algo que ella había sentido… y tal vez… hasta había llorado… una razón mas para odiarlo con todo su corazón… con ese corazón que el sabia lo amo de una forma intangible… que se había entregado por completo a el… y el había hecho lo mismo… pero las circunstancias les separaron… el destino fue cruel con ellos… y no iba a dejar que le arrebatara a su amada nuevamente… primero muerto…

No pudo evitar congelarse al sentir su aliento sobre sus labios… y luego aquella sensación de vértigo al sentirle besarla con suavidad… y luego con desesperación… no pudo evitarlo y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo inclinándose hacia el y parándose de puntillas al respirar en el… besándole como solamente a el le había besado… reaccionando como solamente ante el había reaccionado… dejado libre a su corazón para amarlo como solamente para el le había liberado… no importaba si al día siguiente lo mataba… no importaba si su otra parte la odiaba por ello… no importaba que todo terminara cuando la lluvia cesara… nada importaba… ella solamente deseaba ese momento para sentirse completa nuevamente… para sentirse viva… solamente una vez mas…

Despacio y con el mayor cuidado posible la coloco sobre la cama tirando sus zapatos sabiendo que ella no llevaba ningunos… aplasto su cuerpo con el suyo y sintió de inmediato el deseo recorrerle solamente de sentir su olor nuevamente… de sentir sus besos apasionados… de sentir su cuerpo debajo del suyo… de saber que escucharía sus respiración agitada… que sentiría su piel contra la suya y su sudor se mezclaría… gruño con suavidad y bajo sus besos despacio por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja colando sus manos debajo de su camisa… sintiéndola retorcerse y gemir bajo su cuerpo…

No pudo evitar arquearse contra el al sentir sus dedos colarse debajo de su camisa… al sentirle nuevamente tan cerca… y al sentir la calidez de sus labios y su aliento entrecortado en su oreja… sintió su piel quemarse ante el paso escurridizo de sus dedos por su piel y decidió investigarle también… que sus dedos descubrieran si los siglos habían cambiado aquel cuerpo que tanto disfruto y tanto amaba… metió los dedos debajo de su camisa… estaba húmeda… el estaba húmedo y hasta ese momento lo notaba… sonrió ante su falta de observación… pero se perdono por el hecho de que no lo tenia desde hacia demasiado tiempo… demasiado…

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al encontrar sus dedos recorriendo despacio su espalda y subiendo con su saco y su camisa… se separo despacio de ella sacando sus manos de su ropa y se arrodillo frente a ella quitando el saco y tirándolo hasta cualquier lugar… entonces al verse expuesto ante su mirada y cualquier ataque se arrepintió… pero ese sentimiento desapareció por completo al ver algo que no creyó encontrar en ella… no después de todo lo sucedido… le sonrió… de la forma mas tierna y pura que recordaba en ella le sonrió…y su corazón se derritió…

No podía creer que estaba junto con el hombre que amaba… era simplemente demasiado mágico como para ser parte de su vida… incluso si todo después de eso era incierto era un regalo demasiado grande que alguien como ella no merecía… alguien sin corazón no merecía… no alguien como ella… y no creía que el tampoco lo mereciera… pero si el destino lo puso en su camino no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad… de ninguna manera iba a dejarla pasar así que se sentó acercándose a el y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa con la mayor paciencia del mundo… era verdad que no tenia todo el tiempo del mundo… pero iba a tratar de tomar el mayor tiempo posible en algo como eso… para disfrutar cada instante y cada segundo…

Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como comenzó a deshacerse lentamente de su camisa… para luego con la mayor lentitud posible bajarla por sus brazos y lanzarla a alguna parte de la habitación… creyó que iba a detenerse… pero no… le rodeo con sus brazos e hizo aquello que tanto le fascinaba… comenzó a lamer sus pezones con lentitud… se estremeció y llevo sus manos hasta sus caderas comenzando a levantar lentamente la camisa pegada de la mujer que amaba… cuando finalmente la saco de su cuerpo la lanzo a alguna parte de la habitación y comenzó a besar sus hombros suaves y blancos…

En cuanto saco su camisa y comenzó a besar sus hombros ella hizo lo mismo y se dirigió despacio hasta su cuello feliz de saborear su piel… si la situación hubiera sido otra sabia muy bien que no hubiera podido resistirlo y hubiera mordido su cuello para beber de su sangre… pero no… este no era le momento… ella solamente deseaba el sabor de su piel… de su amor… sintió sus manos viajar hasta su espalda y acariciarla con suavidad para luego concentrarse en su sostén… nunca le había quitado uno… era lo mas gracioso de todo… se sentía casi como si fuera su primera vez juntos… y hasta cierto punto amaría que fuera de esa forma… o así deseaba guardar el recuerdo y amarlo en su corazón aunque fuera por un corto tiempo… puede que no fuera su primera vez juntos… pero seria al que por unos instantes… con su cuerpo… que le dejaría ser el único que no solamente sentiría su amor con su cuerpo… sino también… aunque fuera durante esos momentos solamente… lo dejaría sentir… su perdón…

En cuanto pudo deshacerse de su sostén no lo resistió y se inclino sobre ella despacio rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos en un abrazo protector y cariñoso… paso su lengua despacio por su piel y finalmente tomo uno de sus pezones entre sus labios para succionarlos con suavidad… deleitándose con el suave respirar de la vampiresa y con el simple hecho de sentir sus manos desatando la cinta que llevaba en el cabello… sentir sus dedos entre su este y su mejilla apoyada en su cabeza lo hacia sentir tan bien… tanto que comenzó a atender al segundo pecho mientras la recostaba despacio en la cama… sintiendo que estaban ellos solos en una nube sobre toda la lluvia y sintiéndose vivos de nuevo… sintiendo su amor… su perdón…

No pudo evitar dar un suspiro profundo al sentirse en la cama y con el sobre ella… besando con ternura su piel y ahora sus labios nuevamente… lo abrazo y separo sus piernas para dejarle entre estas y sentirle mas cerca… el acepto su invitación acercándose aun mas a ella… finalmente dedicándose a lamer su oreja… haciéndola gemir suavemente y acercarle mas a su cuerpo… sonrió al sentir como pasaba su brazo por debajo de su cuello y tiraba las almohadas al suelo… y no pudo evitar abrazarle con fuerza enterrando sus dedos en sus omóplatos cuando sintió su mano traviesa vagar debajo de su falda y comenzar a bajar sus bragas… para después recorrer travieso sus muslos… avanzando hacia su meta…

A pesar de que intento resistirlo no pudo retener el gemido que se escapo de sus labios en contra de su voluntad al sentir uno de sus dedos entrar en su interior… pocos le habían hecho tal cosa… pocos eran dignos de mencionar… y muchos nunca merecieron ser recordados… pero para ella solamente el había merecido ser amado… solamente le había merecido ser correspondido… solamente el había merecido que ella le diera algo sin esperar nada a cambio… nada mas que su lealtad… otro gemido escapo de sus labios y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo lo mas que pudo a ella cuando comenzó a masajear también su clítoris… exhalo su nombre y junto sus rodillas sin poder evitarlo rodeándole aun mas…

Sonrió sintiéndose de lo más poderoso al saber que a pesar de todo podía hacer que la chica se estremeciera y fuera inundada por ese tipo de sensaciones… al saber que estaba dejando pasar su inmenso rencor en esos momentos para poder compartir esto con el… así que decidió disfrutarlo… y olvidarse de la muerte que podría darle después… simplemente deseaba darle todo… todo lo que siempre había sido suyo… dejo un segundo dedo entrar y la chica se estremeció de nuevo… sonrió y no pudo evitar desear beber sus suspiros con ansias entre besos… y así lo hizo… devoro sus labios y sus suspiros… sintiéndola gemir debajo de su cuerpo… sentir su cuerpo moverse y responder para el… sintiendo que era algo real y que era solamente de ellos… solo ellos dos… con la lluvia como la mejor de las músicas de fondo…

Finalmente saco sus dedos de su lugar y encontró el broche de su falda debajo de su trasero bajándola con rapidez y lanzándole junto con sus bragas a algún lugar de la habitación… y evadiendo su mirada y sus preguntas tomo su pierna izquierda y beso su tobillo despacio… escuchándola suspirar y luego contener la respiración mientras seguía con su viaje hacia arriba… avanzando despacio por su piel acariciándola con sus labios y su lengua… justo cuando iba a llegar a su meta y la sintió tensarse aun mas… le abandono y volvió a comenzar desde su tobillo derecho… despacio… después de todo… quería disfrutar cada instante… cada segundo… cada parte de ella… que aunque era por esos momentos regresaba a ser suya… que regresaba a ser suya como lo había sido antes… así que finalmente llego a su meta y le escucho decir algo incoherente quien sabe en que idioma mientras sujetaba fuertemente con sus puños las sabanas…

Gimió y sintió sus brazos y sus piernas temblar levemente… su lindo y tierno compañero estaba haciendo aquello que tanto había extrañado… estaba siendo tan dulce y tan tierno como en aquellos momentos…y eso… todo el… su forma de hacerlo era lo que mas podía excitarle en ese momento… gimió nuevamente y casi levanto las sabanas que sujetaba con fuerza… abrió su boca y dejo que un suave gemido saliera nuevamente… apretó los ojos con fuerza y giro su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo… pero justo en ese momento abrió los ojos de par en par y su aliento se quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando enterró aun mas sus tobillos en la cama flexionando sus rodillas y casi sentándose apoyándose en sus codos medio recostada en la cama… si no lo detenía en ese momento terminaría llegando al climax… y no quería… sabia que al terminar regresaría a ser la misma y no lo quería de esa manera…

-Para!!!... oh fuck… yamete…- (yamete = para jijiji) dejo de hacer lo que hacia y volteo a verle… sus ojos le veía fijamente… no sabia si eran rojos o seguían siendo verdes pero estaba seguro de una cosa… brillaban… tanto como no recordaba haberles visto antes… tal vez porque nunca le vio pasar por demasiadas cosas a la vez… no pudo evitar sonreírle y acercarse a darle un suave beso… -porque???...- la chica le vio un poco sonrojada y se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar su vos mas ronca de lo normal… -parce que je dire…- (porque yo digo) trago lentamente y obedeció… la chica suspiro aliviada y vio como sus ojos regresaron a ser verdes brillantes… -quiero que solo sea uno…- se sorprendió por su decisión pero asintió… y se sorprendió mas aun al sentirla tirarlo a su lado y colocarse sobre el… dándole una sonrisa picara haciéndole sentir mejor…

Con menos paciencia y delicadeza desabrocho sus pantalones y los bajo por sus piernas hasta tirarlos en algún lugar de la habitación… sonrió al ver el abultamiento su ropa interior y comenzó a quitársela también… simplemente que con un poco mas de paciencia esta vez… finalmente le haberse desecho de la ultima prenda de ropa en su cuerpo le sonrió y se inclino sobre el… paso su lengua por sus caderas recordando que aquel detalle también le gustaba… y luego bajo directamente hacia sus bolas y las tomo de una vez en el interior de su boca recibiendo a cambio un gemido con intentos de ser reprimido y el aumento de la tensión en su cuerpo… hubiera sonreído si no hubiera estado ocupando sus labios en algo mas… finalmente le dejo ir y saco su lengua pegándola a la base de su miembro para luego llevarle hacia arriba… encontrándose finalmente con la punta húmeda y lista para ser tomada entre sus labios…

No pudo evitar dejar salir otro gemido cuando le tomo dentro de su boca… enterró sus manos en el colchón y apretó sus ojos con fuerza… no quería verse débil ante ella pero no podría resistirlo por mucho tiempo si continuaban así… y sabia que si llegaba a correrse en ese momento ella era perfectamente capaz de olvidarse de ese amor y esa dulzura y arrancárselo con los dientes para luego arrancarle la piel y matarlo muriendo instantes después de el… -Ya!!!...- gimió y hasta retrocedió un poco topando su cabeza a la pared alejándose de ella al sentirse a punto de terminar a pesar de sus pensamientos acerca de la fría crueldad que esa mujer guardaba en su interior… trago lentamente y le vio sonreír y avanzar hasta el despacio sentándose sobre el y alistándose para descender sobre el…

No podía evitar verle de forma tierna… estaba casi asustado y comprendía… ella misma se asustaba de ella misma… o sabia que lo haría cuando saliera del trance en el que estaba… pero no importaba… ella iba a vivir esto al máximo… así que despacio comenzó a sentarse sobre el primero sintiendo la punta entrar… para así despacio bajar sobre el arqueándose y apoyándose en su abdomen dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la sensación de su unión a cada paso… finalmente sintió que ya no podía llegar mas lejos y comenzó a moverse despacio siendo seguida por el casi de inmediato que no perdió el tiempo y se sentó para meter uno de sus pechos en su boca… así que no pudo evitarlo y se comenzó a apoyarse de sus hombros mientras subía y bajaba en el…

La abrazo con fuerza contra el gimiendo contra su cuello y besándola todo lo que podía mientras aumentaba el ritmo… gimió y se volteo con rapidez en la cama dejándola debajo de el y comenzando a embestirla con fuerza… no pudo evitar deleitarse con aquella sensación casi olvidada de tenerla debajo de su cuerpo gimiendo… no pudo evitar ansiar besarla nuevamente y lo hizo aumentando su ritmo casi con desesperación… la apretó con fuerza y sintió como sus piernas estaban alrededor de su cintura apretándole con fuerza… apretó los ojos con fuerza cerrándolos sintiendo que se acercaba al final… dejo sus labios y apoyo su frente en la cama sin detenerse acercando sus labios a su oreja… sabia que si no lo decía en ese momento no lo diría nunca mas… quiso decir algo pero solamente un gemido salió de sus labios así que trato de nuevo…

-Eiko… te amo… con todo mi… ser… con toda mi alma… con todo lo que… tu sabes que soy… te amo Eiko… perdón…- abrió los ojos de par en par y enterró sus dedos en su espalda gritando y arqueándose contra el sintiendo como llegaba al final… a la vez sintiéndose ser llenada por el… por su esencia… por su amor… 'Iyapu… Ian…' dejo que por sus labios saliera su respiración agitada y se contento con escuchar la de el a la vez que escucho como el sonido de la lluvia comenzó a detenerse… lentamente se comenzó a desvanecer… y lentamente sus palabras se repetían en su mente… finalmente suspiro y quito sus piernas de su cintura… el comprendió y se separo de ella despacio… sentándose frente a ella… y mirándole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…

No pudo contener las lagrimas… todo había acabado… y lo que mas le dolía es que ella también moriría con el… lo que mas le dolía era que le odiara por algo que el no hizo… por algo que no debió de ser nunca… por algo que era injusto y cruel… vio sus ojos rojos de nuevo y hasta su cabello se volvió de color blanco cuando se puso de pie… la vio caminar hacia el armario y le vio sacar una Yukata de seda roja… tomo otra negra y la lanzo la primera a donde el estaba… luego se agacho y tomo dos trozos largos de la misma tela lanzándole uno negro… -vístete…- con dolor asintió y se bajo de la cama poniéndose la ropa que la chica estaba dándole… sentía el nudo en su garganta y finalmente termino de atar el obi en su torso… levanto su mirada y la vio ahí… con una cola alta y su mirada fría y llena de odio y rencor…

Le vio aun llorando… estaba comparándose como un humano… estaba comportándose como un Danphir… como Kolia lo había hecho en aquel entonces… y no entendía porque… porque ella siempre se iba a pesar de que le lloraran porque se quedara… pero esta vez no se marcharía sola… se lo llevaría con ella… sin decir una sola palabra le lanzo una katana y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana… abrió la gran ventana y para su sorpresa comenzó a llover nuevamente y cerro los ojos oliéndole gustosa… puso una pierna en la orilla de la ventana y se volteo para ver que el le siguiera… le vio simplemente bajar la mirada y caminar hacia ella… entonces se volteo hacia parís y brinco… sus alas se extendieron casi de inmediato y se encamino hacia la torre Eiffel… finalmente llego y vio la cuidad a sus alrededores cubierta por la lluvia que no cesaba…

Le siguió y se paro detrás de ella… -Eiko… yo no…- la chica se volteo hacia el viéndole fríamente… -Tu no tienes idea de lo que es pasar acumulando odio y rencor hacia el único en quien confiaste durante quinientos años encerrada en un sarcófago… sintiendo hambre… sed… frio… calor… sin poder morir… sin poder vivir… simplemente desmayándote cuando tu cuerpo ya no lo soportaba y volviendo a reanimarte después… recordando cada momento estúpido por el que pasaste y que te llevaron a donde estas… odiándote como nunca creí que se puede odiar… y eso no se cambia…- simplemente bajo su mirada… -Yo te amo y lo sabes…- levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas de nuevo y vio a la chica desenvainar su katana y ponerse lista para atacarle…

-Alístate… o no vas a defenderte???…- el simplemente se arrodillo y luego apoyo su trasero en sus talones dejando la katana frente a el y bajando la mirada dejando que su cabello ahora blanco cubriera su rostro mientras dejaba sus manos en forma de puños sobre sus rodillas… -aquí estoy ante ti Eiko… yo te di todo lo que fui… todo lo que soy… e incluso lo que ya no seré… toma mi vida entonces… por todo ese dolor que te causaron los demás y dijeron que había sido yo… - entonces levanto su mirada y Eiko vio sus ojos rojos brillantes… no con odio… no con lujuria… no con ningún sentimiento que hubiera descubierto en los ojos de un vampiro antes… ni siquiera en ella misma… la estaba viendo con… amor???... la katana callo de sus manos al suelo junto con las gotas de lluvia que habían en el lugar… y entonces el la hizo descubrir algo… que los hasta sus ojos… rojos e intensos… llenos de tantas cosas… tanto odio y rencor… podían llorar… -perdón…-

_**Viernes 27 de junio de 2008**_

Muajajajajajajajajajajaja soy mala!!! Soy malvada… weno weno si quieren saber que pasa después pos tiene que enterarse en el fanfic "Mi destino"… weno weno cuando lo termine porque me falta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho por escribir en ese fic xD… sigo en 1400 creo xD… aun no llego a Kiev xD… juajua…

Weno weno con mis otros fics… yo se… me e desaparecido… pero e estado medio trabajando en mis ojos…y creo que ya se giro darle al fic… muajajajajajaja… recuerden que onigumo tiene permiso de tener a inu en sus manos muajajajaja… en mi reina también e seguido xD… pero aun no paso… el cap sera solamente del viaje de vuelta de "el valle" a "la montaña" xD… y weno weno co tu fuiste mi luz 2 ahí voy… ya avance un poquito en el cap siguiente pa revelar un poco mas del oculto pasado oscuro de inu jijijijijiji

Weno weno wneo gracias por leer!!! Sayito…

"La esperanza es lo ultimo que todos pierden… y es lo primero que yo e perdido…"

Eiko007 xD… juajua… que negativa esa frase pero weno weno Eiko la escribió xD…

PD: Este fic tenía una dedicatoria… y pues obvio que se lo borre… y pues le borre una pequeña parte… quería escribir más pero creo q así esta bien xD… gracias por leer mi fic… y pos este va dedicado para Ian!!! No pa nadie mas xD… weno weno… byebye


End file.
